scotch_prewarnetfandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Sliva
Lewis Sliva was a major member of the Tattaglia Family who later turned out to be a federal informant. Overview Lewis Sliva was the Tattaglia Family's underboss after the death of Johnny Tattaglia, and their most trusted associate, or so they thought. In 2019, Sliva was picked up by FIB Agent Dave Norton, and began telling him about the family's activities, then Norton and Sliva organised a hit on Bruno Tattaglia, the mob's Don, and in doing so Sliva would be granted leadership of the Tattaglia Family. When Bruno discovered Sliva's treachery, he and Lord Redwood sent Salvatore Bianchi to whack him. His death was considered as the saddest day the Tattaglias have had since Phillip Tattaglia's death back in 1955 as well as John Tattaglia's death in 1953. Background Lewis was born in Brooklyn, New York, and lived in a small house with his father and mother. His father was a good friend of Salvatore Tessio, a caporeigme in the Corleone Family. Lewis didn't attend school, instead idolising the wise guy and gangsta lifestyle. Lewis had done work for several gangs in New York, including the Irish and Jamaican mobs. However in 2013, Lewis met Bruno Tattaglia after protecting the latter from a group of angry men following a bad drug deal. Sliva was able to kill all six men who were trying to attack and whack him and Bruno. Tattaglia was so impressed with Sliva that he got made right on the spot. Sliva quickly climbed up the ranks to the rank of the head enforcer. He also became Bruno Tattaglia's underboss. Life With the Family As Bruno Tattaglia's underboss, Lewis was very feared in the city's vast criminal underworld. Many stories about him soon became legends. One story involved his killing of a Tattagllia Family soldato who turned informant for the Cuneo Crime Family. Sliva chased the soldato down, and hacked him into many pieces with a butcher knife. Another story involved a time when Tattaglia and Sliva were shopping at a shopping centre. Three hitmen of the Corleone Family arrived, and tried to kill Bruno but Sliva protected him, and killed all three hitmen as well as all their backup with ease. Bruno respected Sliva greatly, and he used his reputation on the streets to his advantage. Sliva's loyalty to Don Bruno Tattaglia and the Tattaglia Family as a whole was unquestioned, and his sheer brutality was known to everyone. However, from 2018 to 2019, Sliva began becoming jealous of Bruno's power in the criminal underworld as well as his new friendship with Lord Redwood, secret head of the Barzini Crime Family. Sliva and Redwood had an immense hatred for each other, and Redwood (not trusting Sliva) had his spies constantly watch him by renting an apartment across the street from Lewis's place. Betrayal/Becoming an Informant In March of 2019, Sliva was picked up by FIB Agent Dave Norton outside of Bruno Tattaglia's nightclub. Norton coaxed Sliva into becoming an informant for the agency, and he began telling Norton about the family's activities. Sliva and Norton began making plans to whack Bruno as well as Lord Redwood. Norton promised Sliva he would inherit the Tattaglia and Barzini families following their leaders's deaths, and in turn Norton's career would take off again with the deaths of New York City's most powerful crime bosses. Sliva also began telling Norton about Redwood's activities. Unluckily for Sliva and Norton, Redwood's spies came back to him, and informed him of Sliva's federal ties. Redwood then called an emergency meeting at Bruno's nightclub. At the meeting, Redwood informed Bruno of Sliva's betrayal, and the two men decided to send Bruno's top hitman, Salvatore Bianchi, to whack Sliva. Death Bianchi tracked Sliva down to his home in Dorchester. He knocked on the door, and when Sliva answered it, Bianchi let fire with a Tommy gun. Sliva was gunned down, and died instantly from his injuries. With Sliva dead, Norton's case was dismissed and his reputation as a federal agent was forever ruined. He also swore vengeance against Tattaglia and Redwood for killing Silva. Lewis's role as personal enforcer and hitman for the Don was then filled by his killer Salvatore Bianchi. Personality Sliva was described by Bruno Tattaglia as the silent but deadly type. He rarely spoke but when he did it was always deadly. Despite coming off as a very loyal member of the Tattaglia Family, Lewis later became an informant for the FIB and their agent Dave Norton. He was rather dumb, and was easily taken by surprise by Bianchi. He also apparently holds jealousy for Bruno possibly because of his new friendship with Lord Redwood and power. It was this friendship that led to him becoming an informant, as well as planning with Norton to take out both Dons. Trivia *Coincidentally Lewis's nickname is The Snake foreshadowing his traitorous nature. *Lewis seemed to want Lord Redwood dead more than Bruno. *He is left handed, and has irrigable bowel syndrome.